Akan Aku Katakan
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Konohamaru mendengar kabar tentang datangnya Temari! Niatnya ingin mengajak bertanding tapi kenapa jadi begini! -ShikaTema!


**Hime kembali lagi~! Ini fic kedua Hime tentang Shika x Tema. Silahkan dibacaaaaaaa~!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Rated : T (maybe)**

 **Shika x Tema**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akan Aku Katakan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bocah berambut cokelat ingusan itu berlari kencang mendengar nama seorang wanita yang jelas lebih tua bertahun-tahun di atasnya dikabarkan telah datang. Seorang wanita shinobi kuat yang pernah nyaris mengalahkannya sebelum pertarungan itu dihentikan oleh kepala nanas. Yah, Kini Konohamaru tengah berlari menuju gerbang Konoha. Kakinya terpacu dengan cepat. Usianya kini sudah menginjak remaja, kini usianya sama seperti usia gurunya saat perang shinobi. Konohamaru merasa sangat termotivasi untuk menantang wanita itu lagi. Wanita shinobi dari Suna.

"TEMARI-SAN!" teriak Konohamaru saat melihat wanita berkuncir dua berada tak jauh darinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut berlari kencang ke arahnya. Walau senyumannya adalah senyum meremehkan. Tapi jika di wajah wanita bernama Temari itu terukir sebuah senyum, lain halnya dengan wajah pemuda berambut nanas. Nara Shikamaru menatap kesal pemandangan itu. Apa-apaan bocah bernama Konohamaru itu?! Dia tak kapok-kapok apa menantang Temari?!

"Temari-san, hari ini bagaimana kalau kita berdu—" Temari mengacak-ngacak rambut Konohamaru.

"Kau ini, sombong sekali. Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku? Heh, lebih baik kau berlatih dulu 100 tahun baru menantangku," ucap Temari dengan nada sombong.

Konohamaru menatap kesal Temari, "Aku memang kuat! Bagaimanapun aku sudah lebih kuat! Aku yang sekarang pasti bisa mengalahkanmu! Aku bisa membuatmu terlempar jauh seperti waktu itu Temari-san!" ucap Konohamaru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Temari.

Wanita itu terkekeh meremehkan, "Ehh, jadi kau pikir kau itu kuat? Dasar bocah lancang, apa Naruto juga yang mengajarimu sesombong itu hah?"

Konohamaru semakin kesal iapun mengejek-ngejek Temari dan bersumpah akan menang untuk kali ini. Sedangkan Temari masih saja meremehkan bocah itu. Walau begitu terlihat jelas bahwa Temari menikmatinya. Lelaki klan Nara itu melangkah pergi mencoba untuk menjauh dari kekacauan itu. Shikamaru cukup kesal melihat kedekatan dua orang itu namun ia memilih pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Saat ia hendak melangkah Temari menarik tangannya kencang.

"Hei bocah—hari ini aku ada urusan dengan dia, jadi kapan-kapan saja kau tantang aku lagi," ucap Temari sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

Konohamaru sempat tediam sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti, atau mungkin lebih ke mengejek?

"Jadi kalian mau berkencan—halah Temari-san, kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi sih," ucap Konohamaru yang sukses membuat Temari menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Hah?"

Konohamaru kemudian berdehem sejenak untuk memperjelas suaranya, "Seluruh desa juga sudah tahu kalau Temari-san dan Shikamaru-nii itu ada sesuatu!" ucap Konohamaru, "Aku bingung bagaimana bisa kalian tidak meresmikan hubungan kalian padahal sudah terlihat jelas,"

Shikamaru menjitak kepala Konohamaru, "Cukup, kau ini dengar gossip darimana sih?" ucap Shikamaru dengan helaan nafas.

"Gosip? Kurasa bocah itu benar," ucap Temari singkat.

Kini Shikamaru dan Konohamaru terdiam, shock mendengarnya. Jadi TEMARI AKAN MERESMIKAN HUBUNGAN MEREKA?! Kini wajah Shikamaru sudah dihiasi semburat merah. Sedangkan Konohamaru juga sama dengan Shikamaru, wajah Konohamaru dihiasi semburat merah.

"Apa?" tanya Temari merasa dua lelaki dihadapannya itu bereaksi sedikit aneh.

"Te—Temari-san ingin meresmikan hubungan Temari-san dengan Shikamaru-nii?" tanya Konohamaru tak yakin.

Temari mengangguk, "Ya, kenapa tidak?" ucapnya lagi.

"TEMARI-SAN BERANI SEKALI!" teriak Konohamaru kencang—terlalu antusias.

Temari menatap Shikamaru. Kini Shikamaru telah menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Wanita berambut blonde itu sedikit bingung, "Kau kenapa Shikamaru?! Jangan-jangan kau tak mau lagi berpartner dengaku ya?!"

Shikamaru terdiam. Konohamaru terdiam. Apa? Partner? HAH?! PARTNER?!. Shikamaru merasa rugi telah berdebar-debar karena perkataan Temari. Sedangkan Konohamaru tertawa kencang mendengar 'saingan'nya itu sangat damat tak peka.

"Aduh Temari-san, bukan itu yang aku maksud," ucap Konohamaru sembari menghentikan tawanya.

"Hah? Lalu? Kau ingin aku meresmikan Lelaki tak becus ini sebagai partnerku kan?" kini Temari benar-benar bingung.

Shikamaru menggeleng tak percaya, bagaimana bisa wanita itu selemot ini?. "Maksud Konohamaru itu..," ucapan Shikamaru terhenti, ia terlalu malu mengatakannya.

"Maksudku itu seluruh penduduk desa mengira kalian itu memiliki hubungan 'romantis' dan aku heran Temari-san dan juga Shikamaru-nii tidak juga mengaku pacaran. Putri dari Suna yang bertemprament tinggi masa selalu bersama lelaki pemalas yang tak pernah mau kerepotan. Itukan aneh," Konohamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Oi apa maksudmu it—" ucapan Shikamaru yang kali ini terhenti karena ia melihat wajah Temari yang tengah memerah.

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak, mulutnya menganga melihat pemandangan itu, begitu pula dengan Konohamaru. Bagi Konohamaru ia baru kali ini melihat 'lawan bertanding'nya itu berwajah memerah seperti itu. Wajar, biasanya Temari berwajah garang, angkuh, dan dewasa tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi seperti seorang wanita umumnya.

Temari merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar perkataan Konohamaru, Ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu dan tak pernah mengira orang-orang berpikir seperti itu. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap Shikamaru 'partner'nya tak lebih tak kurang. Ia tak pernah berpikir ke arah sana. Jadi selama ini penduduk desa Konoha mengiranya berpacaran dengan pemuda Nara itu?!. Huwaaaa memalukan sekali!.

"Temari kau tak pa—" tangan Shikamaru menyentuh pundak Temari.

Kini reaksi Temari semakin parah, wajahnya merah padam lebih merah dari yang tadi. Lututnya terasa lemas. Temaripun jatuh terduduk padahal ia hanya disentuh oleh Shikamaru. Padahal itu biasa terjadi. Mengapa kini ia merasa sangat malu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang?!. Konohamaru tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tak kusangka Temari-san memiliki sisi seperti ini!" ucap Konohamaru.

"AH—Itu, aku tak—tak mak—bukan beg—ta," ucapan Temari sangat tak jelas. pikirannya kacau. Bicaranyapun meracau.

"HAHAHA! Sudahlah Temari-san, tak perlu buru-buru," ucap Konohamaru.

Kini pikiran Temari semakin kacau. Wajahnya tetap memerah. Mulutnya menggumam tak jelas ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tapi ia tak bisa. Temari yang masih duduk di atas permukaan tanah menggenggam erat yukata hitamnya. Shikamaru merasa Temari terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Temari jangan dipikir—" untuk kesekian kalinya ucapan Shikamaru terhenti karena Temari kini menangis. Wajahnya yang memerah dan pipinya yang dihiasi air mata. Membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.

"Aku—hanya—tapi—HUWAAA!" tangis Temari semakin kencang.

Shikamaru panik. Ia tak pernah melihat wanita itu menangis. Konohamaru lebih panik tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Konohamaru menatap Shikamaru yang nampak sedang berpikir. Orang itu terlalu banyak berpikir, pemuda berambut cokelat itupun hendak menenangkan Temari namun mata Konohamaru terbelalak melihat Shikamaru memeluk Temari tepat di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah Temari," ucap Shikamaru lembut.

Temari masih tetap meanangis. Tanpa alasannya yang jelas air mata itu tampak tak bisa berhenti. Shikamaru merasa aneh melihat Temari yang ada di pelukkannya sekarang. Shikamaru melepaskan pelukkannya dan menggendong Temari. Tuan putri Suna kini berada dalam gendongan pemuda malas.

"Konohamaru, aku mau mengantar dia ke hotelnya dulu ya," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Konohamaru yang masih terpana hanya mengangguk dan tak berkata apapun atas kepergian kedua orang 'senpai'nya itu.

* * *

Kini Shikamaru tengah melewati pertokoan yang tentu sangat ramai. Namun kali ini semakin ramai saat melihat seorang putri Suna tertidur lelap dalam gendongan pemuda Nara. Shikamaru menghela nafas ketika beberapa penduduk desa menyorak-nyorakki dirinya.

"Shikamaru-san sudah beranih nih ya!"

"Arara anak muda jaman sekarang yaa, enak sekali sih Nak Shikamaru,"

"Shikamaru-sensei pamer nih! Yah akhirnya ngaku juga ya sensei!"

Shikamaru hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan-perkataan itu. Sebenarnya kini semburat merah telah menghiasi wajah pemuda Nara tersebut namun ia tak bisa begitu terus. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya jatuh. Shikamaru menatap sejenak Temari yang berada dalam dekapannya. Wajah wanita itu saat tertidur manis sekali. Matanya sedikit berair mungkin karena tadi ia menangis. Hah—meresmikan hubungan ya? Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia tak pernah berpikir 'sesuatu yang merepotkan' seperti itu. Lelaki itu tak menampik kalau Temari adalah seseorang yang sering ia pikirkan hingga keberadaan wanita itu sangat berarti baginya. Tapi, ia tak mau membuatnya jadi merepotkan seperti 'berpacaran'.

Baik Temari ataupun Shikamaru, keduanya merupakan dua orang penting dari masing-masing desa. Temari sebagai tangan kanan Kazekage dan Shikamaru sebagai tangan kanan Hokage. Bagaimanapun keduanya juga bukan orang sembarang, mereka kuat. Dan bagi keduanya, mereka tak suka terikat akan sesuatu yang bisa menghalangi jalannya. Meresmikan hubungan seperti 'pacaran' dapat menimbulkan banyak masalah. Salah satunya gossip—walau Shikamaru yakin semua perempuan yang bergosip tentang hubungan mereka akan dikibas oleh Temari. Selain gossip, kedua adik Temari pasti akan menebasnya, itu masalah besar bagi Shikamaru. Masalah lainnya yang pasti datang adalah keberadaan Shikamaru akan terancam, seorang kekasih putri Suna pasti akan diincar banyak orang. Karena itu Temari dan Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Dan selama ini karena hal itu pulalah Temari tak pernah menganggap Shikamaru kekasih. Tapi hanya seorang partner. Tak kurang tak lebih. Shikamaru mengecup pelan puncak kepala Temari. Lelah rasanya ia menahan perasaannya selama ini.

"Shikamaru?"

Ah suara itu—Naruto. Shikamaru membalikkan badannya melihat bocah pirang itu di hadapannya. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat kaget melihat Temari tertidur nyeyak di dalam gendongan Shikamaru.

"Itu kakaknya Gaara?" tanya Naruto, Shikamarupun mengangguk. "Terlihat manis kalau diam begitu," ucapnya lagi dan sukses mendapat tendangan dari Shikamaru.

"AWW! AW! Apa-apaan kau Shikamaru?!" bentak Naruto tak terima.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Hn? Kau menggodanya jadi ku tendang," ucap Shikamaru tenang

Naruto terkesima mendengar hal itu, "Kau sudah mengakuinya Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Shikamaru berjalan membelakangi Naruto. Ia melirik Naruto sejenak sambil tersenyum. Pemuda bermata biru itupun tersenyum melihat sahabatanya tersenyum. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada kartu undangan.

* * *

Temari terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa matanya sembab. Kenapa ia bisa tertid—AH! Kini ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan. Tadi pikirannya kacau dan ia menangis. TIDAK! BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG TEMARI MENANGIS DI DEPAN PRIA PEMALAS DAN BOCAH INGUSAN?! Temari memang tak pernah mengalami sesuatu hal seperti itu makanya ia hanya bisa menangis saat pikirannya kacau oleh hal-hal baru yang tak ia mengerti. Kini Temari merasa malu sangat malu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara baritone yang terdengar tak asing itu menarik perhatian Temari. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat jelas sosok pemuda berambut nanas tengah berbaring di atas sofa.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat," ucap Temari sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencoba membetulkan posisinya. "Kau tak papa?" tanyanya lagi.

Temari tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Kau pikir aku akan kenapa, hah?" matanya terlihat meremehkan namun tiba-tiba terlihat sendu, "Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu tadi, tuan pemalas,"

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya, "Yah kau merepotkan tapi Temari, kau terlalu banyak berpikir," ucapnya pelan.

Wanita itu mengangguk lemah. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut yang ia peluk. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah 'tuan pemalas'. "Nee Shikamaru," ucapnya memanggil si pemalas itu.

"Hn?"

"Apakah, kau pernah berpikir sejauh itu? Sejauh orang-orang desa ini berpikir tentang kita?" tanya Temari kali ini ia terlihat serius.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Merepotkan sekali. "Menurutmu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil membelai pipi Temari.

Temari menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya sambil bergumam, "Mana kutahu,"

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat wanita itu sedikit merajuk. Tangan besar Shikamaru membelai kepala Temari. "Aku pernah berpikir seperti mereka," Shikamaru berkata jujur. "Tapi—aku tahu kau tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, wajar kalau kau tak sadar. Terlebih lagi, kau bukan tipe wanita yang bergantung kepada seorang lelaki karena itu kau tak akan sadar,"

Temari mendongakan kepalanya sedikit, "Kheh, dari sudut pandangmu aku terlihat sangat tidak peka," Shikamaru terpaksa harus setuju dengan perkataan Temari.

Shikamaru duduk di belakang Temari, tangannya yang cukup kekar itu melingkar di samping tubuh Temari. Lelaki itu memeluk sang wanita dari belakang. Temari tak nampak terkejut, ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru. Begitu pula Shikamaru yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Temari. Terlihat serasi.

"Temari," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengecup kepala Temari.

Shikamaru menarik tubuh Temari ke belakang hingga Temari sepenuhnya bersandar pada Shikamaru. Jemari Shikamaru saling bertautan di atas perut rata wanita Suna itu. Kedua tangan Temaripun menimpali di atas tangan sang lelaki Konoha. Romantis sekali.

"Temari," untuk kedua kalinya lelaki itu memanggil nama Temari.

"Shikamaru, kalau kau pernah berpikir seperti itu—kenapa tak kau katakan saja padaku?" ucap Temari pelan berusaha menjawab panggilan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tertegun, ia berpikir sejenak. "Aku tak ingin membuatmu berpikir terlalu banyak, merepotkan. Lagi pula, kau tak akan menyadarinya bukan? Kau hanya akan mengejekku dan me—"

"Tapi setidaknya, kau sudah berusaha mengatakannya, dan hasil apapun itu—bukankah itu tak akan membuatmu menyesal?" ucapan Temari benar.

Shikamaru tersenyum, ia kalah. "Dan lagi, kalau kau tak mengatakannya, bisa saja aku mati terlebih dahulu," ucap Temari lagi.

Lelaki itu memperherat dekapannya. "Padahal tadi kau menangis karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sekarang kau malah mengguruiku layaknya seorang ahli. Dasar wanita," ucap Shikamaru sedikit sarkastik.

Temari menutup kedua matanya. "Aku—hanya baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi gampang berubah-ubah," ucap Temari pelan.

"Karena kau wanita, yang merepotkan," Nampaknya Shikamaru tak ingin membuat Temari tenang, ia mulai menciumi pundak Temari bertubi-tubi. Seketika ia sudah menginvasi leher jenjang Temari.

"Shika—maru!" Temari mau tak mau menengadahkan kepalanya.

Hal itu tak sia-siakan oleh Shikamaru. Ia mulai mencium bibir merah Temari. Hal yang sudah lama ia inginkan. Pada awalnya Temari tak menolak ciuman lembut tersebut. Namun saat Shikamaru mulai berubah menjadi liar, Temari mencubit tangan Shikamaru kencang.

"ADAW!" ucap Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya. "Apaan sih?!" ucapnya lagi kesal.

"Kau kasar Shika—Aku mengantuk," ucap Temari sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Temari. "Ya ya, tidur lah," ucap Shikamaru pasrah.

Temaripun mengangguk pelan dan tertidur. Shikamaru terdiam melihat tingkah wanita di dalam dekapannya itu, semudah itu ia tertidur? Benar-benar aneh. Shikamaru mencium puncak kepala Temari lagi. Kini sudah ada kesempatan baginya. Untuk kali ini ia tak akan menyerah, ia tak akan memendam perasaannya lagi. Ia akan mulai mengatakan sebanyak mungkin selagi ia bisa. Agar kelak, Temari juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Dan mereka dapat seperti ini lagi dengan bahagia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE?  
.**

* * *

Shikamaru berjalan berjalan di daerah pertokoan sambil menggandeng tangan seorang wanita. Wanita itu nampak sedang memarahi lelaki berambut nanas itu. Temari, merasa kesal karena lelaki itu tak mendengarkannya.

"Shikamaru! Dengarkan aku sekali-kali! Kau itu benar-ben—"

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sednag memakan takoyaki tepat di hadapan mereka. Temari melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Oi bocah," panggil Temari.

Orang yang dipanggil hanya menengok, "Yo, Temari-san!" ucapnya lagi dengan cengirannya.

Temari mengecup kening pemuda itu singkat, "Terimakasih ya Konohamaru," ucapnya singkat kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Shikamaru. Digandengnya tangan lelaki itu.

Konohamaru terkejut tak kepalang, Eh EH APA YANG TELAH DIA LAKUKAN MEMANGNYA?!.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kemarin Hime nonton Naruto di Global TV dan melihat beberapa adegan ShikaTema~! AAA~! Senang sekali rasanya! Dan Hime juga melihat adegan Naruto mengakui perasaannya kepada Sakura (kepada orang lain tapinya). Menurut Hime, seharusnya Naruto memang bersama Sakura (walaupun Hime lebih mempairingkan diri Hime dengan Naruto). Karena bagiku saat di THE LAST MOVIE [SPOILER]** _Naruto terlalu dipaksakan untuk bersama Hinata. Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura bertahun-tahun mana mungkin perasaan itu dapat hilang hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Alasan yang ada di movie tersebut sangat tidak logis._ **Jadi karena itu Hime kurang mengship Naruto dan Hinata walau Hime senang-senang saja sih kalau mereka bahagia.** **Hime kebanyakan curhat ya wkwk yah tapi terimakasih telah membaca fanfic ini!** MOHON MAAF ATAS SEGALA KESALAHAN.


End file.
